


Timbo's lil' crush

by ihaveathirdeye



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Damian being a blushy boy, M/M, OOCness, but like you should still read it and give me kudos, everybody's favorite Timbo, i realized no one calls Tim Timbo in this im sorry, idk i rly wanted to write a damitim fic so, wow this is crap, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveathirdeye/pseuds/ihaveathirdeye
Summary: Timmy's got a crushHe tries to ignore itDamian's got a crushDick's being dramatic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um damitim there's like no consistency in this fic I'm sorry I wrote this in like half and hour but here ya go

Tim's had a lot of crushes. That girl in 7th grade with a big laugh and bright eyes, the boy in his freshman year with brown hair that curled and freckles all over, the hot substitute teacher in his senior year with glasses and perfectly pink lips, he could go on and on listing his crushes. He's even thought Dick and Jason and Cass were cute. Babs was too much of a mother figure, and he dated Steph before they figured out that their 'love' was strictly platonic.  
Tim is usually pretty good with being able to figure out when he has a crush, and pretty good about telling Steph, who seems to think that telling her all his crushes is obligatory. "It's because we're best bros, Tim. No secrets between us." "Isn't that for couples?" "What? No." Tim, however does not want to admit to himself that he likes Damian. So he definitely doesn't tell Steph when she wants to know who it is. He brushes off the thoughts of a certain Wayne popping up in his mind. "It's no one! I don't like anyone!" "Tim, you are the worst liar I know, so save yourself a whole lot of harassment by telling me now, or I'll-" Tim is thankfully saved by the perfectly timed arrival of Kara Zor-El, Steph's 'not girlfriend'. She does suspicious turn red whenever Tim brings it up. "We aren't dating!" Tim snorts. "Yet."  
Steph is about to retort, but heads down to open the door before Kara thinks that she's busy, or not home. Tim says hi to Kara and bye to Steph and makes up some excuse about "uh, homework? College is very time-consuming, you know." and makes his way to his car.  
When he gets home, he's about to make himself a coffee when he bumps into Damian. Surprisingly, Damian doesn't make a snarky comment. He just stalks off, ears red. "Huh, must be sick. The fever is going around." Tim makes his coffee and turns to pad back to his room, when he sees Dick. "Tim," he says, and Tim knows he's gonna get a lecture about why he needs to stop drinking so much coffee. "It's not a lot, and it's the first coffee I've had in two days! I'm suffering from withdrawal, Dick!" He brings out the puppy eyes too, just in case. Dick sighs. "No, not that, although you do need to cut back on the coffee. I wanted to ask you if you've talked to Damian?" Tim is confused. Why would Dick think he would talk to Damian? He and Damian get along the least, to put it nicely. "No, but we was pretty quiet when I bumped into him in the kitchen earlier." Dick has a knowing look on his face, and tells Tim thanks, and to watch the caffeine. Tim gives him a half smile and pads back to his room.  
He turns on his phone and checks his messages. He has three from Bruce, all reminding him to eat, cut back the coffee, and take care. He's got a gif from Dick and a selfie from Jason. Steph's sent him a crapload of texts, acting mock offending and attempting to guess his crush. Tim skims over the long list of names, his eyes catching on one. Why would u think I like Damian?, he sends before he can think it through, and the three dots pop up seconds later. U like dami, the text bubble says. What?, Tim sends, red to the tips of his ears. Where did that come from? He can practically feel Steph smirking as she sends back a message. Why did you only ask about him?, he sees, and is about to reply when he hears Alfred's call for dinner. Gtg, he sends, and misses Steph's response. How convenient, she's sent.  
Dinner is as expected at Wayne Manor. Bruce asks the Tim and Damian about college, and while Tim is distracted, Cass dumps her broccoli on his plate. Damian and him go to different colleges, and he's a year above Damian. Dick and Babs eye-fuck the whole time, and Jason makes innuendos that cause Cass to look up questioningly and Alfred to raise his eyebrows.  
It's Tim and Damian's turn to clear the plates, and while everyone else heads off, they're both standing kind of awkwardly. "So, how's Gotham University?" Tim asks, to break the ice. Him and Damian stopped utterly hating each other a few years ago, but he wasn't sure they were on friendly terms either, so he's surprised when Damian flushes a bit and says that it's good, a bit a stressful, then asks about Tim's college. They begin to start talking about more causal things and by the time they are done with the dishes, Tim feels like the silence settled around them is comfortable. Tim's even feeling nice enough to wish Damian a good night before turning up the stairs, missing the way the other boy ducks his head and the way the tips of his ears turn red.  
It's not morning when Tim wakes up. It's 12ish, which means that Tim actually fell asleep. And even more surprising- he fell asleep pretty early, too. He needs a glass of water, because his throat is parched, and he's about to thud his way into to the kitchen when he hears voices. "You have to tell him, baby bird. You have to let him know, whether he feels the same way or not." Tim's pretty sure that's Dick, and pretty sure baby bird is Damian. "Grayson," says a voice, Damian's, with a little anger, exasperation and tiredness, "I am content with the way thing are between us now. Why would I need to confuse the clear understanding we have?" "Because you won't be happy with that! You're going to regret not telling him, Damian! You're trying to convince yourself that this is good enough but it's not!" "It's just a crush, Grayson. What do you want me to do? Go up to him and ask, "Drake, will you go out with me?!" Tim's hand slips and smacks the doorknob, and it's deathly silent. There's slow footsteps, and Tim can't move. Dick opens the door, and Tim sees Damian's open mouth. His cheeks are red, he looks mad, and he's about to storm out the door and Tim's mind is going a mile a minute and Christ what is he doing, he steps in front of Damian and kisses him. Damian goes slack with shock, and Tim is about to pull away when Damian grabs his wrist and pulls. Tim hears Dick leave the room and mutter finally, but he's too occupied to care. When the boys pull away, Damian gives Tim a rare smile. "Is that a yes?" He asks. Tim's answer isn't in words.


End file.
